


Forgiveness

by ProwlingThunder



Series: The Everlasting List of Shenanigans [7]
Category: Yoroiden Samurai Troopers | Ronin Warriors
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-28
Updated: 2014-04-28
Packaged: 2018-01-21 04:50:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1538234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ProwlingThunder/pseuds/ProwlingThunder
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt!Fill.</p><p>Dais, on Anubis.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Forgiveness

**Author's Note:**

> The prompt is actually "Forgiveness", for reference.

What Dais wont do is forgive him.

 

Anubis was a terribly selfish man, to go off on his own, to leave Dais himself behind. Dais is well aware of this, and presumably Anubis was well aware of this, too. But Dais had been following the head General since the day the scruffy young Samurai from the East had ended up dropped in the Warlords' proverbial lap, and so he had always known the Scorpion had a selfish streak ten miles wide.

 

More or less.

 

Sometimes selfish got tangled up in masochistic and sadistic, but truly they usually end up separate entities.

 

But the fact of the matter is that Dais had always known Anubis would be selfish. He knew the reason why Anubis had left him alone, the reason why Anubis had never asked him to come with him.

 

For Dais, Anubis has never done anything he needs to be forgiven for.

 

And Anubis never wanted Dais to suffer that way.


End file.
